kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xephuiqs
Xephuiqs, the Dragon's Key, is number four in NOoN, the New Organization of Nobodies. He joined shortly after Chemxial. He was the first member of NOoN able to use a Keyblade, although there are others now. Appearance Xephuiqs is 25 years old. He is a little taller than average at 6' 2", and has a medium build. He isn't ripped, but is in good shape. He has long black hair that reaches down past his waist in the back, while his bangs cover the right side of his face. He has blue eyes, but when using Lightning magic, they turn green. When using Fire, they turn red. Ice is white, Gravity is black, Aero is white, Magnet is orange, Reflect is teal, and Cure is pink. He wears the typical black cloak that one would find on an Organization XIII member, but with a small badge on the left side of the chest bearing the NOoN insignia. Underneath the cloak, he wears a pair of black jeans and no shirt. His belt also bears the NOoN symbol. Weapon Xephuiqs is the only member of NOoN that is currently capable of weilding a Keyblade. It comes from the Realm of Darkness, and was obtained almost directly after he became a Nobody. It is similar in appearance to Sora's Keyblade Oblivion, in the way it has a chain running up the length of the blade. The symbol appearing at the top of the weapon is Xephuiqs own insignia, based slightly upon the NOoN symbol, but also has a basis in something that Xephuiqs knew or did in his past. He can't remember exactly where the symbol came from. Personality Xephuiqs, being a Nobody, has no heart. Since he does not have a heart, he also does not have emotions. Though he has no emotions, he does have a few character traits that he exhibits on a regular basis, based on how he has reacted to other people and Nobodies, and his memories of being complete and having emotions. He enjoys the fine arts, such as music, reading and writing, and drawing and painting. He is more likely to go for a long walk alone then be around a large group of people, which at first made it difficult for him be a member of NOoN. But as time went on, he became attuned to them, and adjusted. He has friends, or at least knows Nobodies that don't annoy him so much. When he isn't on missions, he likes to meditate, to focus his inner energy and bring peace to both his body and mind. This has led to him developing a pretty mellow personality. It takes a lot to irritate Xephuiqs, but once started, he goes on a rampage, weilding his words like a sword against those who would dare annoy him. History The Beginning Xephuiqs, when he was human, was know as Sephuiq Kazeraikou, or Seph for short. He lived in the small village of Remia, a village far away from the main town on Radient Garden, but still on the same world. It was a small village, and everyone knew everyone else. Seph lived on his own next to his best friend Myth Lamont. Neither of them lived with their parents, for Seph's had died just after his birth, and nobody had seen Myth's parents since she was very young. They had each other to take comfort in their individual losses, and cared for each other very much. Often, they would explore the land around their village, having grand adventures and generally having a good time. They were the best of friends, and would always be so. Chosen Weilders When Seph and Myth both turned 15, they joined the Patrol Cadets, which were a sort of guard force that protected the village from any kind of attack. They were both trained in hand-to-hand combat, and also sword fighting. The two were amoung the best in the Cadets, but Myth was just a little better. Since there hadn't been an attack on the village from outside in living memory, the main job of the Cadets was to patrol Remia and watch fro bandits, theives, and the like. One day, while patrolling the marketplace, they happened upon an old man who had been beaten and robbed. Seph and Myth together tracked down the theives and retrieved the old man's belongings. The man turned out to be a Keyblade master, scouting possible recruits for Keyblade apprenticeship. He, named Master Remodi (reh-moh-dee), decided that their heart were pure enough, and accepted them into the Keyblade Academy, in the Land of Departure. Seperation Seph and Myth trained together for a long time, often pair up to take on missions that other wouldn't be able to do. The two were naturals with a Keyblade, and their magic wasn't too shabby either. The time eventually came for the two to take their Keyblade Master Qualification Tests. Myth passed with flying colors, but Seph failed. In his anger and shame, he cursed Master Remodi for playing favorites, and left the Academy. Myth tryed for years to find him, but was unable. It was four years before she saw Sephuiq Kazeraikou again. Duel of Fate Myth, and most of the other Keyblade Masters of the Keyblade Acadamy had been sent on a mission to the Land known as the Sunset Horizon, for there had been rumors that Dark Keybearers were massing there to destroy the world and claim its heart. Upon their arrival, they witnessed the birth of Kingdom Hearts, although the door was still closed. Before the door stood an army of Keybearers, steeped in the power of darkness. The two armies clashed, and chaos ensued. As those who were slain by the Keyblades fell, their hearts were released, and began to gather in Kingdom Hearts. Myth fought hard, but was injured severely. All the while, Seph, who had been fighting with the Dark army, was looking for Myth. He finally found her, injured and unable to defend herself from his attacks. This doesn't mean she didn't try. The fight lasted only a few minutes, as Sephuiq had the powers of darkness to help him, and Myth was severely injured. As Seph stood over her broken and beaten body, Myth smiled at him, and said, "Your light is almost gone... Here, take mine." And with that, she used her own Keyblade to release her heart. The X-Blade As Myth's heart left her body, Seph froze, struck by the attrocities he had commited. The darkness receded from his heart, leaving a gap. Myth's heart entered into Seph's body, and something incredible happened. His heart of pure darkness, and her heart of pure light combined. A radient light burst forth from Seph's chest, engulfing the entire battle feild in light. Time slowed down, and then Seph and Myth were transported to the Pillars of Awakening. Myth's keyblade shone a bright light on Seph's, and the y fused together, creating a shining blade of light. Seph stepped forward and grasped the blade, reason beginning to dawn on him for all that he had done and failed to do. Myth spoke her last words then, before fading into darkness. "Your's is a special light.. Protect it.. with all of our hearts...." Myth then disappeared, leaving Seph holding the legendary X-Blade. Ending the Keyblade War Sephuiq returned to the battlefeild, still holding the X-Blade. By means he's still not sure of, Seph froze time. He walked forward, to Kingdom Hearts, realizing that only by destroying it could he release everyone's hearts. He stabbed the great door with the X-Blade, and everything went white. Sephuiq couldn't move or react at all as Kingdom Hearts exploded, destrying the entire battlefeild and everyone on it. Bodies disintigrated, and began to from Heartless and Nobodies, which quickly left via the darkness. Sephuiq himself, felt his heart torn out of his chest, and flung into the abyss. Finally, once the event was over, Seph stood alone, only he was no longer Seph. Once he realized that he was now a nobody, he changed his name accordingly, to Xephuiqs. He has since joined NOoN where he currently resides as number III, but second in command. Fighting Style Xephuiqs doesn't have a set fighting style, unless you consier his being completely random a fighting style. He uses his Keyblade, magic and a katana in any combination possible, often times having to cast Haste on himself, or Slow on an enemy to complete a complicated technique. Often his attacks can seem random, but usually they have a purpose that can be touched on later. Category:NOoN Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters